Merlin you've got poo on your face
by story kindler
Summary: Merlin seems extra cheerful not to say its a "bad" thing but just not "normal" for him. He seems to be borderline George when doing his chores in his efficiency but he's still "Merlin" so Arthur doesn't really complain like everyone else, that is until Merlin forces a kiss on Gwen his wife queen of Camelot! Now Arthur wants to know what's wrong with him!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin you've poo on your face

Chapter 1

The weather was what most in Camelot would consider perfect spring weather. Not too cold, not too hot, a light breeze carrying the fragrant smell of new blossoms.

"Merlin will you please stop day dreaming and finish cleaning?" Arthur said. He had caught Merlin staring out of the window instead of fluffing the pillows.

"Oh! Forgive me your majesty; it's just _so_ nice out there." Was his unusual reply with a smile attached.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"N, nothing, just get finished…"

"Um, hum" Merlin hummed.

"Going to wash the Princess' filthy under garment? " Gawain asked jogging up to Merlin.

"Now Gawain you know how much Arthur hates you referring to him in that manner."

"I know, that's exactly why I do it." Gawain said with a wide grin on his face.

"You really ought to be nicer to him; he is our king after all."

"Merlin you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you of all people don't respect Arthur! Besides it's just a bit of friendly fun!"

"Not true I have the utmost respect for him."

"Alright who are you? Did Arthur hit you too hard with his cup this morning?"

"No, he was well tempered and a joy to serve." A genuine smile was on his face.

"Now if you will excuse me Sir Gawain I must be about the rest of my chores." He said walking off leaving Gawain standing in the corridor a thoughtful look on his face.

Percival was in the armory picking out a mace to exercise with when Merlin came clattering and clanking in with Arthur's amour.

"Hay Merlin you need any help with that?"

"No, no, no, Sir Percival, I've got it, but I dare say you couldn't handle it, what with those impressive muscles of yours. He replied looking Percy over. Then he went to put the amour away. When he came back Percival seemed to have picked a mace.

"What do you think of this beauty? It's one of the new ones; it's made for a more controlled swing!"

Merlin approached him and looked the mace over and then fallowed it to his hand then the rest of his arm, and when he got to his bicep…

"A beauty in deed." He said reaching out to touch.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" He stopped.

"Are you alright?

"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"You just seem a bit different today."

"Well I apologize for seeming different, but really I assure you sir Percival I feel absolutely fantastic! Must be on my way to muck out the stables now, you know how the king loves a clean stable." And with that he was gone.

While Merlin was mucking out the stables with a smile on his face humming a merry tune he hadn't noticed he was being watched.

"What's the secret, why are you smiling?"

"Oh your majesty; forgive me for not noticing you!"

"Don't worry about it Merlin, besides you know you don't have to be so formal."

"No, it really is unacceptable, one as beautiful as you should be noticed!"

"Merlin you flatter me!" Gwen mocked. "But really what is the secret?"

"There is no secret, I am just happy to be doing my job, my duty in servitude to the great king Arthur."

"Arthur?"

"Well yes, it is my greatest joy" He answered with a serious look.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Well, it's just that you seem very serious and happy about mucking out the stables and you're not usually like that."

"Then I must have been a fool before"

"Merlin… you've got poo on your face."

"Gaius lunch smells absolutely wonderful" Merlin exclaimed while closing the door"

"Ah Merlin for once you aren't late for lunch! Finished your chores early?"

"Most of them, I decided it was time for a brief respite and I know you always try your best to take care of me by having lunch ready. So here I am to enjoy the food you so graciously prepared!"  
"Merlin what did you do?"

"Do? I have done nothing out of the ordinary, what do you mean?"

"Well you've come in here spouting nonsense so you must have done something wrong!"

"Gaius what I have said is by no means nonsense! You have done more for me than any in Camelot I have failed to show you my gratitude! I want to say thank you for all you do." Again Merlin had a most serious expression on his face; one that Gaius could tell was genuine.

"You're welcome" The older man mumbled. "But you are alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No nothing just eat up"

"ummmm, this is going to be great." Merlin said staring in on his stew with a side of bread.

Gaius eyed him suspiciously; something was defiantly "off".


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin you've poo on your face

Chapter 2

Geoffrey was reading over some dusty old book in the other dungeon Camelot otherwise calls the library, when out popped Merlin startling him.

"Merlin I've told you before not to go skulking about my library!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Geoffrey I didn't mean to startle you I suppose it's just sort of a habit of mine." Merlin had a sad expression on his face which softened the old librarian's response.

"Well…yes just don't let it happen again."

"I brought you something!"

"Brought me something?" He eyed Merlin with suspicion. Out came a glass bottle filled with wild flowers from its hiding place behind Merlin's back, and he placed it on Geoffrey's desk.

"There!"  
"Flowers?"

"Yes I picked them just for you whilst I was out collecting herbs for Gaius this morning. I was enjoying the beautiful weather so much that I couldn't imagine being locked in doors all day and then you came to mind."

"Well they do look nice." Geoffrey said leaning forward to sniff.

"Geoffrey?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright to have lunch with you?" Merlin asked as innocent as a child.

"Lunch?"

"yes, see I already packed a basket and everything." He said lifting the basket from the floor wide grin on his face.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Merlin I do hope you haven't forgotten to make all of the arrangements with the kitchens for Guinevere's birthday outing tomorrow?"

Arthur was poring over some papers on his desk wile Merlin was once again enjoying the beautiful weather outside of the royal chambers 's windows. He hadn't heard the king and that earned him a shout.

"Merlin!"

"Yes my lord? Have I done something to displease you my lord?"

"Yes! Your day dreaming again and shirking your chores! Why is it that you are day dreaming out the window instead of doing them?

"Forgive me sire" Merlin said with a bow. "But I have already finished my chores and have no errands to run for Gaius at the moment I am just waiting for the laundry to dry. I thought you might enjoy some company while her majesty is away with her brother."

Arthur stood and slowly walked over to Merlin.

"You aren't up to something are you? Smoking any of that new weed that's been circulating around the lower town?

"No my lord?

"Drunk? Mind you I have never seen you drunk but…"

"No."

"Well then, are you alright? Is Gaius doing well, your mother?"

"Yes, they both are of good health.

"I can't believe I'm even asking you this but, Merlin why do you already have all of your chores done?"

They looked at each other for a second silently.

"Because Arthur I don't have a reason not to have them done."

"Right, well I suppose that makes my day easier I don't have to keep kicking you in the back side throughout the day!" Arthur said with a wide grin. "But you did already make the arrangements with the kitchen right?

"Yes, all set for her birthday tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin you've poo on your face

Chapter 3

The day before had been splendid, a wonderfully perfect spring day but this day, Queen Guinevere birthday was absolutely glorious! Of course Arthur wanted it to be perfect and had planned all of the day's events and the first was a breakfast picnic.

There was a knock at the royal chambers doors.

"Enter" said Arthur.

In walked Merlin with a bow.

"Merlin you don't have our breakfast?" Guinevere questioned.

"No your highness, your husband has something else planned for this fine day."

Arthur explained about the surprise breakfast picnic.

"I have prepared all and am ready to escort you when you are ready." Said Merlin.

"Yes thank you Merlin we will meet you in the court yard shortly."

"Your majesty's" and with a bow Merlin was gone.

"Arthur have you noticed anything _different_ about merlin?"

"No, like what?"

"Well he's sort of like George."

"George? He's nothing like George, he may be a little more efficient lately but-"

"Exactly! He's all perfect manservant! Something is wrong with him."

"Nothing's wrong with Merlin Gwen, he has the right to improve just like anyone else. But trust me when I say he is nothing like George. Just the other day we were going at it, bantering and George couldn't make a joke that didn't involve brass to save hi life!"

"Well alright if you say so…"

Merlin was in the courtyard waiting with the horses already to go when Sir Leon approached him. Merlin complimented him on his loyalty to Arthur and his incredible will to live, all of the things they had been through and he always managed to stay alive.

"Thank you Merlin… I think?"

"You are the very model of a knight of Camelot!"

"Are you alright Merlin?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?

Before Leon could answer the King and Queen approached ready to set off. The ride was pleasant and Merlin was quiet the whole way and didn't speak unless spoken to.

"So where are you leading us?" Arthur asked.

"A spot with a spectacular view as you requested your Majesty." Answered Merlin

Merlin was leading so Gwen thought they were far enough behind that Merlin wouldn't hear her whisper.

"You sent Merlin out to find out pic-nick location?"

"Never fear your highness I am happy to do whatever is required of me, especially on this most special day."

"See that's what I mean, he's not himself." Gwen exclaimed abandoning her whispering.

""Merlin are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

It was a pleasant meal and Merlin stayed by the horses to give them some privacy, but when the meal was over and Merlin went to clear it up Arthur went to the sable bag on his horse to retrieve a present for Guinevere.

"Merlin, I know I asked you before but are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes; absolutely. Forgive me your majesty but am I doing anything that displeases you?"

"No! It's just you've been so formal lately and you're not like that."

"I feel I should be more reespectful. I care a great deal about you so…"

"Yes but you don't need to be like… well like this! I already know you care."

"I'm glad you do. But I must be able to express my love for you."

"Love-"  
And she never finished her question because Merlin pressed his lips firmly against hers. She quickly pushed him away and exclaimed.

"What are you doing!?"

Before Merlin could answer there was a sharp pain on the side of his face and he fell back onto the grass.

"Merlin!"

"Ow!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"Arthur growled.

"Of what Sire? I don't understand" And that was obviously not the correct answer because he was grabbed by his collar and pulled up to Arthur's face.

"Answer me!"

"Arthur please, he didn't mean it." Gwen pleaded.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Arthur I really don't understand… I love Gwen what did I do wrong?"

"You kissed her that's what!"

"Arthur stop!" Gwen shouted; she could see the rage burn in her husband's eyes. He was going to hurt Merlin.

"He's not himsel! Please!"

Needless to say the Pic-nick was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin you've poo on your face

Chapter 4

Arthur had Merlin pack up and walk all the way back to Camelot instead of riding. When they

reached the courtyard Arthur immediately ordered guards so take him to the dungeon, to be

dealt with the next day. After all it was Gwen's birthday and Merlin wouldn't ruin it!

It wasn't long till word of Merlin being detained spread. Gawain was the first and only to

approach the king about it.

"Sire could you please give me an explanation on why Merlin is rotting in the dungeons?"

"Because he belongs there." a tight jawed answer.

"I don't think-"

"Leave it for now!"

One look at Arthur told you one thing, "Don't ask". He had that familiar look in his eyes that was

only present when he had been betrayed. It was the look when the Lady Morgana betrayed

him, when Lord Agravaine betrayed him…Everyone was on egg shells around him except for

Gwen and the only other person who would have dared to approach him in this state was locked in the dungeons.

It wasn't long before Gaius went to pay Merlin a visit, he had been almost certain that Merlin

had revealed himself somehow. After all he hadn't seemed normal, not that he ever was…

Merlin are you alright? What happened?" The older man whispered. He saw the swollen and

discolored part of his face that had been hit earlier that day.

"Gaius?" Merlin said from the corner of the cell.

"I don't know what I did wrong!" He sounded as though he may cry.

"Merlin what happened?"

When Merlin finally did relate the tale to Gaius he was quiet for a long while.

"Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin, let me consult my books."

And then he was gone. Gawain was the second to visit him not long after Gaius and by then

Merlin was crying quietly.

"Merlin what happened?" Whispered Gawain; the guards eyed them trying not to look too

interested. Merlin didn't answer.

"Come on now you can tell your old mate Gawain."

So Merlin told the tale once more and Gawain exclaimed.

"What were you thinking?! Do you wasn't Arthur to kill you, You know how jealous he gets!"

"Gawain!" Arthur's voice came from behind him.

"Leave Merlin be, he is not to have any more visitors for the rest of this day."

Merlin watched as they left, his face tear stained swollen and sad.

During the feast Gwen's expression was long while Arthur smiled, well at least his mouth did

not his eyes, they were cold. Gawain didn't pretend to be the least bit joyous, he didn't drink

one drop! And the rest of the inner circle looked sad and confused. Gaius on the other hand

was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, here come the performers, they came all the way from King Adelmound's Kingdom, at

least he knows talent when he sees it." Arthur commented to Gwen.

"Will you at least go talk to him?"

"Gwen we are not discussing Merlin tonight! It's your birthday and whatever foolishness has

taken ahold of him is not going to ruin your celebrations."

"But I cannot help but think of him! How can I enjoy myself knowing he is locked up down there

like a Sorcerer to be beheaded at first light?"

"He betrayed us Gwen!" Now Arthur was not smiling.

"Maybe he has some sort of lasting effect from when you two where in each other's body's and

its only now presenting its self or he was enchanted by someone? You must admit he has not

been himself!"

Arthur stared quietly watching the performers.

"Arthur!"

"Alright!"

The Cells where dark and there where only a few torches burning because there was only one

prisoner at the moment. When Arthur came to the cell that held Merlin he saw that the young

man was sleeping on the pile of hay that was always provided and covered with the scratchy

cloth otherwise known as a blanket that was put there in. The dungeons where always a damp

and rather unsavory place to be. Arthur knew this well having been put here himself in his

youth by his father for punishment, like a common criminal. But here was Merlin, his very best

friend who had betrayed him and violated his wife, and why?

And still his heart broke to see him this way. Why would he do such a thing in broad daylight in

front of the one person who it should be kept secret from? Thinking on it now with a semi-

cooler head upon his shoulders Arthur came right up to the bars of the cell.

"Merlin!" He called.

Merlin stirred slowly.

"A-Arthur?"

"Get up and come here I need to speak with you."

Merlin did as he was commanded and came up to the bars facing Arthur.

"Explain to me why you forcefully kissed my wife Guinevere."

"I love her. Is that wrong?"

"Merlin she is _my_ wife!" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Sire, I never meant to cause you such anger."

"Merlin-"

He just stared at his friend on the other side of the bars.

"Has some one enchanted you?"

"No!"

"Why else would you proclaim to love Gwen so strongly?"

"Because I do, I love all of you so much! Gaius, my mother, Lancelot Gawain, El-"

"Alright I get it! But you don't kiss them"

"Arthur I think I understand what Gawain was talking about, you and your jealousy."

"What-"

Before Arthur could inquire to what Merlin was referring to his lips where met with Merlin's

through the bars as he was pulled in closer for the kiss that was being given to him.

He easily enough freed himself from Merlin's grasp and feeling a bit dazed asked.

"Wh- What the hell are you doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin you've poo on your face

Chapter 5

When Arthur returned to the celebrations his face we the most extraordinary scarlet color.

"Did you speak with Merlin? What happed?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur!" She insisted when he did not answer her.

"There's something wrong with him."

After Merlin had kissed him and Arthur pulled away Merlin told him that he shouldn't be so angry and jealous because out of every one he knew he probably loved Arthur the most. Arthur had stood listening to his proclamation of love and when Merlin had stopped prattling on Arthur turned and mumbled something about having to speak to Gaius.

It was after he reported back to Gwen that he was on his way back out of the great hall when he was stopped by non-other than Gawain and he had clearly drank since Arthur had left to speak with Merlin.

"So you gonna tell me what happened Princess?"

"Gawain step aside you're drunk-"

"No! You royals always think you can do whatever the hell you like. Merlin shouldn't-"

"Gawain I will not allow you to disrespect me any further now step aside I need to speak with Gaius about Merlin."

Gawain seemed to remember himself and apologized.

"Your right, forgive me Sire, but Merlin doesn't deserve this, whatever he's done couldn't have been his fault."

"Don't worry Gawain he's no longer in trouble."

"Are you sure because you had a murderous look in your eyes earlier today and-

"Don't worry, now please step aside."

Now in Gaius' chambers watching as the older man poured over a book, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Sire I have to make you aware that whatever Merlin did was not his fault! I should have known something was wrong with him a few days ago when his symptoms were minimal."

"Symptoms?"

"Yes, Merlin is under a love spell, but this is one of a more complex nature. He seems to be in love with everyone, especially those closest to him."

"Well that would explain it then…"

"Him kissing Gwen?"

"Yes!" Arthur answered his ear getting hot.

Merlin was freed from the dungeons immediately under two conditions set by Arthur himself.

"You will not make any proclamations of love to anyone! And no kissing what so ever!"

"Yes sire no proclamations of love or kissing."

"Good"

Gaius had informed the king that Merlin was not a danger to anyone but himself so he only needed a little looking after so as not to make a fool of himself further or have someone sock him in the face. He after all was working on finding a remedy to this particular spell and would know more in the morning. And as to who did this to Merlin, non could say, but of course Gaius had his suspicions.

The rest of the celebrations went off without a hitch and Gwen was finally happy so Arthur couldn't complain. Merlin joined the knights in drinking and merriment and all was well, with the exception of the uneasiness of the rest of the guest who had no idea what was going on and where very much confused.

The next morning when Merlin came to wake the King he was less than Cherrie and paler than usual.

"Rise and shine lazy daisy." He called flatly.

Arthurs eye's shot open. And he turned to the blinding morning light that was coming through the window.

"Merlin?"

"Morning Arthur."

"What's wrong, why the long face?" He asked getting out of bed.

"I'm fine, nothing really."

"Because you always sound so somber when waking me?"

"it's just-" Merlin choked on his words and he was about to start crying.

"Merlin?"

"Gaius wouldn't let me kiss him this morning!" He wailed.

"It was only going to be on the cheek I swear!" tears streaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin you've got poo on your face

Chapter 6

Fixing Merlin became Arthur's goal in life. _ Something_ had to be done; the man was a complete and utter mess! It was not only embarrassing but just so wrong. Merlin was crying and his nose was running and he wanted to hold onto Arthur all while telling him what Gaius had told him.

"He kept telling me no and saying whatever I was feeling was FAKE! Told me I didn't really love everyone! *sniff* can you believe that? I know I've been feeling a bit funny but really, I really do feel the way I feel. You believe me don't you Arthur*Sniff*?"

His big blue eyes were looking into Arthur's and all he could do to comfort the poor excuse of a man was to pat him awkwardly on the back.

"Yah, sure."

"He said it was a spell that made me like this but I don't believe him! Even if I was under some spell or whatever I would still feel this way! *Sniff* I'd still love you, Gwen, Gaius, Leon, *Sniff* Percival, Gawain, Geoffrey, that guy who always picks and eats his boogers when he thinks nobody is watching, Kilgarah…

And the list went on till he calmed down and named all manner of people Arthur had never even heard of… Kilgarah what kind of a name was that? Was he talking about a dog?

That afternoon Arthur burst into Gaius' chambers startling the man.

"Sire! Is there something the matter?" he asked expecting an emergency.

"Yes. Merlin. Fix him."

"I am in the process of concocting an antidote. But I cannot give it to him till tomorrow."

"And why not?'

"He is still under the effects of the drink."

"He's drunk?"

"It's best to wait till it has left his body completely before I administer the antidote."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't going to be a repeat of the time our body's where swapped is it?"

"I hope not Sire, it should only take a simple antidote to clear it up."

Elsa where Percival was having lunch and that's when a particular person sat down beside him. They were outside enjoying the sunshine for it was a nice day and they were both taking time from training and serving to enjoy it.

"You know Percy?"

"Hum?"

"It's a real nice day."

"Um hum."

"Hay what are you two doing here?" Asked Gawain.

"Having lunch." Merlin smiled.

"You actually have time for lunch? His royalness let you roam free? He must be worried about you." He said sitting down and ruffling the younger man's hair.

Before long they all of them, meaning the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin where talking and laughing in the sunshine, but then a shadow was cast over them.

"And what pray tell is going on?" Arms crossed over chess and eye brow lifted, it was King Arthur.

Sir Leon stood quickly.

"Forgive us sire have we neglected a previous task?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter?" Asked Merlin.

"Come with me." Arthur commanded.

Merlin and Arthur found themselves in the library in front of Geoffrey's desk; Arthur began to explain that the place needed to be "done over" as it had been neglected during his father's time. Shelves needed dusting and de-cobwebbing, books needed re-binding and re-printing and an overall reorganization was to take place as well further down the road.

"And this concerns me how?" Merlin asked a cheerful smile on his face.

"Mer_lin._"

"Alright, alright sire I'm assuming that you want me to help with the cleaning bit?"

"Yes. Geoffrey here needs your assistance along with other very capable people like yourself to firstly clear up the mess that this place has become and I have decided that you will oversee the whole cleaning bit, you're in charge, what do you think?"

"Merlin then smiled widely at Geoffrey."

Poor Geoffrey just sighed heavily and shook his head.

The next morning when Merlin woke the King he seemed "happy".

"Rise and shine lazy daisy!"

"ummm." Arthur turned from the sun light.

"Arthur."

"umm."

"ARTHUR!"

"WHAT!?"

Arthur had then realized this awakening was "normal"…well for them.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Do you feel the need to hug or declare your love for me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yes!" Arthur practically jumped out of bed. Gaius had done it; he had cured merlin of his awful love sickness!

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"I'm wonderful, fantastic even!"

"If you say so…" Merlin mumbled as he began to pick out the kings clothes.

It was after breakfast with Gwen, a very normal breakfast mind you, that Arthur made a point to thank Gaius for curing Merlin.

Little did he know he was to be surprised once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin you've got poo on your face

Chapter 7

"Thank you Gaius!"

"Pardon?"

"For fixing Merlin of course!" Arthur looked extremely pleased.

"Sire I have not done anything to Merlin yet. I was actually just on my way to give him the antidote."

"Ho…" Arthur said all of the air going out of him and a very puzzled look on his face.

"Has something happened?" Gaius sounded worried, worried about his boy.

"So he hasn't taken the antidote?"

"No Sire what has happened to him?"

"He, he just seemed so Nor_mal_ this morning, I thought he was cured! I mean he didn't seem to know what I was talking about when I mentioned the love thing to him; he asked if there was something wrong with _Me_."

"I must find him."

"He should be doing Laundry right about now; he took the laundry basket anyway. I have to meet with council in a few minutes, when I am finished I would like a report on his state."

Gaius was able to locate Merlin in the laundry rooms.

"Oh, hello Gaius what brings you here?" Merlin greeted with a smile.

"I came to give you the antidote."

Merlin suddenly became very stiff and his expression was hard.

"I don't need it."

"Now Merlin just drink it-"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Her shouted causing the others doing laundry to look up and wonder what was the matter.

"Listen to me, this has gone on far too long." Gaius said taking a step forward.

"No" Merlin taking a step back.

"I won't drink that."

"Merlin-"

"No, you can't make me. There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Merlin, calm down." Gaius said taking another step in Merlin's direction.

"_**You**__**know**_ you can't make me." The young man said in a low threatening voice.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed in disapproval.

A second later Merlin was off in a run as fast as he could away from Gaius. In the distance he could hear Gaius order guards after him. Since when did Gaius have that kind of authority? Well he was Gaius after all…

Why Gaius wouldn't believe him was frightening and there was only one person left to turn to because everyone kept a healthy distance lately, and that person was Arthur, he had been understanding yesterday so why not today. He turned a corner sharply almost knocking over the head cook who gave him the evil eye. He sent her a quick smile he would have to apologize properly when next he saw her.

This was all so very ridiculous why was he a fugitive? He wasn't even running because his magic was reviled! No, and that was the most painful thing that he had done so far in his life, lie, lie to everyone around him and lie to Arthur, to his face time and time again, but since he loved them all so much they couldn't know he couldn't risk their safety not until the time was right.

If memory served him correctly Arthur would be in with the council, yep it is Wednesday after all. So he made another sharp turn, a right and slammed into someone rather hard and muscular.

"Merlin!" It was Elyan and he didn't seem happy about it either.

"Sorry, no time to explain!" Merlin picked himself up and kept going leaving Elyan to help himself up and see guards rush past him after Merlin, so what else was there to do but join in and see what Merlin got himself into this time.

Merlin reached the council chambers and quickly but quietly slipped in and silently made his way to Arthur who was currently addressing those there. Arthur's eyes following Merlin with an annoyed look on his face.

"So you must understand that I agree with Lord Avis on the matter. We should all consider-"

But then came the guards bursting in not so quietly Elyan not far behind.

"Sire forgive us we were in pursuit of your manservant." The ranking guard said explaining their rudeness.

"And why?" Arthur asked glaring now at Merlin who was standing at his side.

"The court physician ordered us to…"

The guards trailed off, he wasn't sure if that was a good enough reason, but surly if Gaius had commanded so it was to be listen to? He had always been an unofficial authority in Camelot in King Uther's time, would he not be so in King Arthur's?

"I see…" Arthur now turned to merlin and whispered to him.

"You will go with them to your chambers and wait for me there. Is that under stood?"

"But Gaius will-"  
"Is that understood?" Arthur said louder.

Merlin tiered up.

Oh great! All he needed was for Merlin to start crying like he was the previous day in the council chambers that was filled with the council; one more thing to add to their list of "Why King Arthur needs a new manservant!"

"No one's going to do anything to you, so just wait for me."

Merlin nodded and went with them

"Take him to his chambers and Elyan stay with him until I arrive." King Arthur ordered.

It was two hours later when Arthur knocked cautiously on Merlin's room door. He had first talked to Gaius to see what had happened. Elyan was there as well and told Arthur that Merlin kept apologizing to the guards and him the whole way to the physician's chambers.

"He really isn't himself, perhaps if we hold him down and you give him the antidote stuff?" Elyan suggested.

"I would strongly advise against that." Was what Gaius said.

"We aren't going to harm him Gaius." Arthur reassured the old man with a pat on the shoulder. But Gaius wasn't worried about Merlin's safety, he was worried about theirs. If he was taken so far from himself by this spell there was no telling what he would do.

It was after this conversation that Arthur found himself up the few steps and knocking on Merlin's room door cautiously.

"Merlin its Arthur."  
The door was yanked open.

"Arthur?" He looked at Elyan and Gaius, then back at Arthur, and began to whisper to him.

"I kept telling Gaius that I don't need that old stinking antidote because there's nothing wrong with me. He just wouldn't listen! And then he sent the guards on me and it was all very embarrassing and frightening at the same time, and I'm sorry for intruding on the council this afternoon but I had to see the one person who hadn't been entirely affected yet. I knew you would believe me."

"Alright, alright just slow down." Arthur commanded. Merlin talking a mile a minute was actually beginning to grate on his nerves. He really just wanted his friend cured from whatever this was. As annoying as the actual Merlin was he was _never_ this annoying.

"You said affected, what do you mean by that?"

Merlin spared another glance towards Elyan and Gaius.

"It's Morgana, it's got to be. She has somehow poised all of Camelot against me. That's why everyone keeps acting funny around me and refuses my hugs! You see? But so far you are the only one who hasn't been totally taken in yet. You're the only reasonable one out of the whole lot!"

"Why would Morgana target you specifically?"

"Because she must have found out about-"Here Merlin suddenly stopped himself.

"About what?" Arthur pushed, not really sure of anything coming out of Merlin's mouth.

"Sire he's just speaking gibberish at this point. We really should-"

"No! Do listen to Gaius! Morgana must know my secret and is getting at me through everyone I love! She's evil and I'm sorry Arthur but I really _**don't**_ love her.

Arthur went up to Gaius and whispered in his ear.

"So… shouldn't we just force him?"

"I tried that already Sire, but he ran away."

"I have a bit more youth and strength on my side. Give me the veil." And it was an order, Arthur was determined to force it down Merlin's throat.

Gaius reluctantly handed it over.

"Now Merlin drink this it will be alright." Arthur said climbing the few steps back to Merlin.

Merlin's face turned hard and he stared at Gaius.

"You_** can't**_ make me."

"I am stronger then you Merlin you know that."

"Oh but that's what I let you believe."

Arthur suddenly grabbed Merlin's wrist firmly.

A rather large book resting on the table near Gaius began to quiver and Gaius quickly put his hand on it hoping Elyan didn't notice it. But Elyan was too distracted with Merlin and Arthur to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin you've got poo on your face

Chapter 8

At this point it was a stare down. The room was silent for what seemed minuets but was only seconds. The quivering book under Gaius' hand, Elyan watching, waiting for one of them to break.

It was Merlin who broke first; he broke down into tears, falling to his knees Arthur holding his wrist. He was crying hard and so Arthur slowly let go and turned to Gaius and Elyan who in turn looked at him, all lost for words.

The book that Gaius was hiding stopped its moving and he silently breathed a sigh of relief, this was good, Merlin would stop fighting and take the vial.

"What would happen if he took it and nothing was wrong with him?" Arthur asked Gaius.

"Well, nothing, he would remain himself, unchanged."

"There you have it Merlin see don't cry. All you have to do is take it and either way you'll be fine." Arthur said in a soft voice. Clearly Merlin was not himself crying so openly, he was genuinely upset, this was all ridiculous!

Merlin did end up taking the antidote sniffles and all and wiped his eyes and nose on his tunic sleeve.

"There all done."Arthur gave him an awkward pat on his shoulder.

"You remember that project I was putting you in charge of?

"The library?"

"That's the one. I want you, after you finally finish with the laundry, to start on that. Today is as good as any to start, besides its going to take months to get that place back together."

Arthur forced a smile, because this was what he thought Merlin needed, a distraction, something to occupy his time until the stuff took affect.

The rest of the day was proving to be a good one, Merlin had taken the Vial and the council thought it was interrupted was productive; also the renovations of the library were under way. This was all good in Arthur's book. Gwen however was not satisfied. She had heard how Merlin was chased by several guards thru the castle and held captive in his chambers. Well… this was how her lady in waiting told the story. She only heard the tale when it was closer to dinner time and she was on her way to meet Arthur.

"When was anyone going to tell me about Merlin?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry I was busy with other affairs today." Was her husband's excuse.

"I suppose you where…"  
There was a knock on the door and in came Merlin with dinner.

"I thought I had another servant assigned to serve as you are going to be busy with the Library for a while?" Asked Arthur confused.

"You have Merlin cleaning the Library?! This isn't another of your cruel and unusual punishments for interrupting Council is it?" Gwen asked staring Arthur down arms crossed.

"Absolutely not, Arthur has made me overseer of the whole cleaning project." Merlin sounded distressed; he didn't want to cause trouble between the two of them."

"Yes and as overseer why are you here serving us dinner?" Arthur getting right back to his question.

"We'll to be honest I am very grateful for my new temporary position, but It means I really won't see either of you at all… I-I was wondering if it was because you don't want to see me for a while.

"Of course not Merlin, we love you and would never wish you from our presence!" Gwen exclaimed; crossing the room to embrace her longtime friend who clearly wasn't himself.

He had already set the tray on the table and stood wringing his hands, and there was a slight sweat on his brow; he was getting worse, they could the both of them see it in is insecurities'.

"Alright Merlin, just don't overdo it, Gaius will poison me if anything happens to you." Arthur said with a lopsided smile, yes Gaius the man who had found a son in Merlin. Now if only that stuff would work and "fix" him.

"Well I'll just go and get the fire going it is a bit chilly tonight?'

"Alright." Gwen said releasing him from her embrace. It was funny; there were only three men in all of Camelot he didn't mind his wife giving hugs to. Elyan her brother, Merlin and Him of course, but it was only a few days ago that he would have forbade it, a few days and it seemed so long ago.

Gwen and Arthur sat down to dinner while Merlin worked on the fire, he felt more than a little weak and shaky, it had been progressively getting worse since late afternoon. He dropped a log and it made a loud clatter.

He heard Arthur mumble something about "At least he's still as clumsy as ever." to Gwen.

Now if he could just focus enough to get the fire built and maybe get some rest that would do him some good he must have just been exposed to too much dust and cobwebs in the library.

He bent over to pick up the smallish log from the floor and suddenly wished he hadn't. Within seconds his mouth began to water and his stomach felt extremely sour.

Arthur and Gwen heard several logs hit the stone floor loudly and rushed foot stops and only looked in Merlin's direction soon enough to see him on all fours vomiting into Arthur's chamber pot.

His body seemed to be getting colder with every heave and he couldn't stop shaking, this was bad, not only disgusting but bad! He had ruined their dinner for sure.

Gwen was the first by his side rubbing his back.

"It's all right Merlin Arthur is sending for Gaius."

He nodded his head weakly, not trusting himself to speak, his body wanted to vomit but all he had where dry heaves left.

"Gwen I- I think I may pass out… I- I –I can't see-"and that's when he tried to stand but stumbled backwards _thankfully_ not knocking over the chamber pot and passing out.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin you've got poo on your face

Chapter 9

There was quietness finally in the court physician's chambers. When Gaius got to merlin he was barely conscious but that soon changed when he began to moan and groan and that developed in to whimpers which grew into cries of pain.

When he was in the physician's chambers on the sick cot he was sedated with a sleeping draught, but it only kept the pain at bay for a little while. Sweat was pouring off of him and he tossed and turned, clearly still in a large amount of pain.

"Do you have any idea what's happened to him?" came Gwen's voice from the stool that sat next to the sick cot. She couldn't remember seeing him in this bad of shape since the time he drank poison for Arthur; at that time he was dying.

"It's as if his bodies fighting off an infection! His fever won't stay down and I, I don't know-"

The man seemed lost for words. He stared at Merlin, and seemed drained, he was worried, and if he was worried and at a loss for words then Merlin…

"I'll get more cool water." She said standing and leaving in a hurry determined to keep her head. All she could do was try and keep his fever at bay until Gaius could treat him.

Arthur had also been there the entire time and had been silent for that time, just looking on grabbing what was needed; his brow furled and concerned.

"Could it- no. The antidote, could that have done this." He asked gesturing to Merlin.

"You said that it would cure him or do nothing!" He shouted, he didn't mean too.

"I think you may be on to something. I don't know if it is that but really that would be my first guess, it's just that those _would_ be the only two out comes to the antidote. Perhaps his body is rejecting it violently like an illness"

"Then what do we do now?"

Arthur was biting his lower lip speaking more to himself than to Gaius. After all he had told Merlin, _"There you have it Merlin see don't cry. All you have to do is take it and either way you'll be fine."_

And he had meant that, had trusted Gaius' knowledge, and just this once Gaius might have been wrong.

"Keep him cool, perhaps he can sweat it out, there is nothing I can think to give him except a sleeping draught and something the dull the pain. I'll have to keep him hydrated as well, all that sweating could-"Came Gaius' reply.

A short while after this in came Gwen a serving girl and two buckets of water with Gawain close behind.

"Have you figured it out yet?" The first words out of his mouth, his feet instinctually taking him to Merlin to sit next to him.

"No, not quite." And that was true. He had looked the young man over and asked questions of his behavior, if anyone had seen him cough, thought he looked ill that morning, the day before. There were no marks, rashes, his throat was not inflamed, he wasn't congested, his lungs sounded clear of fluid…There was nothing except the antidote and a love spell.

Gawain took Merlin's hand and lightly squeezed it.

Merlin groaned and then his eyes shot open.

"Gawain?" He whispered, and then took in everyone else in the room.

"I tried to stop but I couldn't I didn't mean to be like that! I, sorry I just- Gaius please help I can't stop! I, I, I_" He then fell back into a fitful sleep.

Merlin tried as me might to stay awake, tried to figure out what was happening, tried to fight, but it was as if a large object was over him, a heavy force encompassing him, like he was deep under water.


End file.
